Disneyland Forever
|type = Fireworks spectacular |opened = May 22, 2015 |closed = September 5, 2016 |music = Live the Magic Kiss Goodnight |duration = 12-14 |custom_label_1 = status |custom_value_1 = Closed |predecessor = Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations Remember... Dreams Come True Fantasy in the Sky |successor = Fantasy in the Sky Remember... Dreams Come True}} Disneyland Forever is a fireworks and projection mapping show at Disneyland that premiered alongside the Paint the Night parade and World of Color - Celebrate! The Wonderful World of Walt Disney on May 22, 2015 as part of the park's 60th anniversary celebration. Technical details The show features fireworks launched both from backstage areas and from selected locations withing the park, as well as the largest projection mapping display ever presented in a Disney park. During the show, video and images are projected on Sleeping Beauty Castle, the buildings along Main Street USA, the Matterhorn, the fascade of It's a Small World, and along the Rivers of America (on the water screens from Fantasmic). The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers, searchlights, and other effects, and lasts 12-14 minutes. Show summary Two new songs were written for the show: the theme song Live the Magic and the finale Kiss Goodnight, the latter of which was written by composer Richard M. Sherman and sung by Broadway star Ashley Brown. Other songs co-written by Sherman, including Step in Time from Mary Poppins and Heffalumps and Woozles from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh are also featured in the show. The rest of the soundtrack includes music, songs, and audio from Disney and Pixar films and archival footage of Walt Disney. The show features seven themed sections: *"Open": A traditional fanfare, narration by Walt Disney, projected images of orange groves, and the Live the Magic theme song written for the show *"Clouds": Cloud, kite, and lantern projections accompany the songs Step in Time from Mary Poppins and I See the Light from Tangled *"Enchanted Places": Projections of the Hundred Acre Wood and characters from Winnie the Pooh accompany the songs Rumbly in My Tumbly and Heffalumps and Woozles from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *"Jungle": Fireworks recreating a sunrise and projections of jungles accompany Circle of Life from The Lion King and I Wanna Be Like You from The Jungle Book *"Sea": Laser projections and giant inflatable coral structures accompany the songs Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid, and full-scale projections of Mt. Wannahockaloogie on the Matterhorn accompany audio from Finding Nemo *"Snow": Snow effects accompany the song Let It Go from Frozen *"Finale": Orange grove projections and over 100 high-powered searchlights accompany the Live the Magic theme song, as well as When You Wish upon a Star from Pinocchio and the original song Kiss Goodnight External links *[https://disneyland.disney.go.com/entertainment/disneyland/forever-fireworks/ Disneyland Forever at the Disneyland website] References Category:Shows in Disneyland Park